


Ticking

by Lady Lecter (RoNask)



Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 08:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12207519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/Lady%20Lecter
Summary: Clarice finds herself bound to the bed, she also finds a figure in the shadows.





	Ticking

He stayed in the shadows for a while, his eyes studying her sleeping form.  
From time to time she moved on the bed, the gown sometimes revealing a little more skin than it should.  
He smiled when a sudden movement bothered her and her breathing changed. Her eyes opened quickly when she felt her wrists trapped. Clarice found herself bound tightly to the bed by the wrists.  
Her eyes found his when she explored the room searching for an explanation.  
“Doctor…” his title came in a surprised tone.  
“Good evening, Clarice” he replied walking closer to the bed. “Is the rope hurting you?”  
“No… Care to explain?”  
He sat on the bed next to her legs. “A small change of plans of my part”  
“Not exactly the answer I had in mind”  
“I supposed it would not be”  
His smile told her he would leave her in the dark for a while longer.  
“You look beautiful”  
“Thank you”  
“I like the gown”  
“It’s a new one”  
A humming came from low in his throat, his eyes studied her form.  
“How long have you been watching me sleep, Doctor?”  
His smile grew. “Now, my dear, wouldn’t that be telling?” His eyes met hers and she saw something that made her want to pull her thighs together.  
Before she could attempt to close her legs, his hand found the inside of her thigh. His gaze was intense on her, he moved his head slightly to the side. “Worried?”  
“A little” she confessed.  
“You have no reason to be, I assure you”  
Hannibal moved on the bed, closer to her. He took a deep breath near her neck, basking on her scent.  
Clarice let out a sigh when she felt his hand on her hip. “Doctor,...” her voice came in a light warning tone.  
His hand moved up her thigh, avoiding her sensitive areas as he exposed her skin to the air and to his eyes.  
She closed her eyes for a long moment as his fingers caressed her skin gently, moving between her breasts and all the way down her belly.   
Lecter paused at the elastic of her panties. Their eyes met, he saw her breathing heave.  
Slowly, taking each second to feel her skin under his fingers, Hannibal pulled her panties away.  
He could smell her growing hunger and she knew it, the thought making her even wetter.  
She watched him carefully as he sat between her legs. “What do you want, Doctor?”  
Hannibal’s smile was almost as predatory as his gaze. “I believe you know the answer for that” he leaned closer to her body, place a kiss low on her stomach.  
There was a sensuality on his tone and the way he moved, not to mention the way he observed her attentively.  
Another kiss on her skin, this time higher. Then another. He trailed his way to her exposed chest and further, pausing with his lips very close to hers. She could feel his weight over her, his warmth surrounding her.  
He was still perfectly dressed and she could already feel the throbbing on her core.  
He didn’t kiss her, but he did watch her expression as his hand moved on her side. Eyes focused on her.  
She closed her eyes when she felt his fingers exploring her folds, spreading wetness.  
“Open your eyes” he whispered and she obeyed, found desire and struggle on his eyes. His control was slipping.   
A moan escaped her lips and she saw mischief and relief in his eyes when he slipped his middle finger inside of her. He bit his lower lip hard, his finger moving slowly on her.  
“My beautiful Clarice…” he watched her intently as he slipped a second finger, her face contorting in pleasure, cheeks flushed, breathing hard.  
“Don’t do this… Please”  
She felt her bonds hold her tighter as she fought them.   
He smiled. “Don’t fight the ropes, they might hurt you, my dear”  
Hannibal moved down, eyes on hers. He was delighted to see her reaction as he took her breast into his mouth, a whimper escaping her lips.  
His fingers slipped out of her and explored her folds, sometimes brushing her clitoris with a little more intent than she would like at this moment. She knew exactly what he was doing.  
“Hannibal, don’t, please” she whispered uselessly.  
He let go of her breast and moved lower. “My dear, I have to confess to be doing this out of whimsy,” he said sitting on the bed, his hands keep her legs apart.  
“Please, don’t”  
“Forgive me, my dear, but you are utterly intoxicating”  
She let out a long moan and bit her lip hard as his mouth found her center. His tongue moved skillfully, his fingers teased her further.  
Clarice felt like she might combust. She felt herself going higher and higher, until…  
He let go of her and got his face near hers, lips brushing.  
She felt on edge, but she was also well aware that he would not allow her to come now. He was way too pleased with himself to do such.  
“Stop teasing me” she tried and he smiled mischievously.  
“I’m afraid I can’t, my dear, you can be quite irresistible”  
“Lucky you I don’t have my gun”  
His smile grew.  
She swallowed when she heard his belt being undone.  
“When did you get here?” she asked.  
“A few hours ago”  
“Why are doing this now?”  
“I missed you”  
She felt him against her entrance, his member against her wet folds, coating on her juices.  
“I should kill you” she muttered.  
“You wouldn’t get what you want”  
He kissed her deeply, leaving her breathless when they broke apart. “When I got here, something crossed your mind, what was it?”  
“Now, Doctor? Really?” she questioned. He had to keep her leg from pulling him closer.  
“Yes, Clarice, now”  
“I… I was disoriented. For a moment I didn’t know where I was… I thought I was at the duplex… maybe dreaming”  
His next words were whispered in her ear. “Ever thought of us together during your time as an agent, Clarice?”  
“Yes” her confession came in a low hiss. “More than once”  
A groan came from low in his throat and he rewarded her sincerity with a slow deep thrust.  
Clarice let out a long moan. “Untie me, please”  
“Not yet” his thrusts were harder, increasing the speed with time.  
Her nails dig on her palms as he moved inside her.  
“Hannibal, please… Please, untie me”  
“In a minute, my dear”  
She knew what he was doing, he would edge her and get away from her if she allowed him to.  
Her legs locked around his hips, trapping. He looked at her in a warning. “Clarice”  
“Untie me, Doctor. Untie me or let me come”  
“Very well,” he said hitting her hard once more, slower than before.  
A thrust after the other, the bed was hitting the wall with his movements. Clarice fought her bonds, wanting to touch him, to feel him under her hands.  
He kissed her, a hand going for her nipple, teasing.  
Lecter made it take as long as he could with her trapping him into her warmth.  
She came hard, clenching around him, legs keeping him close. Her cries muffled by his mouth. He met her shortly after.  
As soon as he freed her hands, Clarice rolled them, trapped him under her. A wild smile on her lips.“My turn to tease, Doctor”   
She took her precious time with him.


End file.
